


Better Company

by CasualCazz



Series: 350 Milestone Fics [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Cross-Universal Fontcest - Freeform, Fluff, Honeyvenom, M/M, Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), secret romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualCazz/pseuds/CasualCazz
Summary: Ash and Black have been going out secretly, but Ash doesn’t know how much more of this he could take.





	Better Company

Ash adjusts his tie and grimaces at the expensive restaurant before him. The grand chateau stood three stories high before him, with dazzling lights, balcony dining, and an elegant fountain drawing customers in. Monsters and humans dressed in high society clothing walk past him without giving him a second glance as the doorman greets them politely. Suddenly, his own tuxedo felt baggy and uncomfortable. Ash sighs and tosses his cigarette discreetly behind a bush, then walks inside. He’s immediately greeted by a waiter who takes one snobby look at him and escorts him to the back of the restaurant, away from every guest, and leads him behind a Japanese paper screen wall. There, Black leans back on his phone, scrolling through various emails and hasn’t even noticed Ash coming in. Unlike Ash, his formal wear is well fitted on him, with no loose buttons, shirt tucked neatly inside, and not a single wrinkle insight. He was entire comfortable and in his element. The waiter coughs, and announces Ash’s arrival. **  
**

Black looks up and dismisses the waiter. Once he was gone, the small skeleton beams brightly and pulls Ash into a hug, then pulls down his tie to kiss him. Ash always found it adorable when he did that and laughs. The two of them takes their seat, ordered their food, and waits.

“SO DID ANYTHING HAPPEN TODAY?” the smaller skeleton asks, stirring up conversation.

Ash thinks for a moment, and shakes his head, “Nothing you’d find particularly interesting. Although, Blue keeps trying to set me up with some of his friends. He’s convinced that I’m going to stay in his house forever unless I find a datemate.”

Ash sips on his water as Black’s eyelights flashed with jealousy, “YOU DID TURN HIM DOWN RIGHT?! YOU ALREADY HAVE  A DATEMATE!”

Conversation abruptly stops as the waiter returns to their hidden corner and serves them their food. He senses the tension between them, and after filling up their wine glasses, leaves quickly. Ash simply sighs.

“Yeah, and he’d know that if you’d let me tell him,” he states harshly.

As much as Ash has been enjoying their honeymoon phase, he felt relieved to finally  released his pent up frustrations off his chest. He’s been acting sweet and nice around his new boyfriend to impress him, but really, he just wanted to be himself again. Enough with these fancy dinners and uncomfortable tuxedos. Just give him some sweatpants, a bowl of candy, and a bad horror movie, but he doesn’t think Black would enjoy that kind of date very much. And that only makes Ash even more pissed off.

“HMPH!” Black turns his head, “YOU KNOW WHY HE CAN’T!”

“Actually, no I don’t,” he keeps his voice calm, but cold, “I don’t understand why you won’t tell anyone. It was fun sneaking around at first, but now it’s a hassle.”

“DON’T YOU UNDERSTAND ANYTHING?!” Black snaps haughtily, “WE CAN’T BE SEEN AROUND EACH OTHER! YOU’RE YOU AND I’M ME! PEOPLE WILL LAUGH AT US!”

His words pangs through Ash’s soul, but his expression doesn’t betray any of his emotions. He sits there, quiet for moment, while Black digs into his dinner, believing that he had won the argument with his impeccable reasoning. Leaving his food untouched, Ash tosses his napkin on the table, and pulls his chair back.

“WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!” Black looks up, a small fury burning behind his eyelights.

Ash pulls out a cigarette, something he knows that Black hates, and lights it. He lingers behind the screen covering for moment, and blows out a puff of smoke, “If you don’t want to be seen with me, then maybe we shouldn’t be together in the first place.”

Black’s face immediately falls into twisted shock and desperation, but Ash doesn’t let him have another word. He exits their small tiny corner with Black rushing behind and calling for him.

“ASH WAIT!” he catches up to him, but the two of them stop abruptly from another voice.

“Black? Is that you?” Edge perks up from a  table right behind them, holding a fork in hand. His eyes darts between both skeletons and mockily smiles, “What are you doing here with  _him_ ,”

Edge’s date, Papyrus, shifts uncomfortably.

Ash glances over at Black, raising his brow and waits for his response. The smaller skeleton grinds his teeth nervously, but he closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and holds Ash’s hand.

“I’M ON A DATE! WITH MY BOYFRIEND!” he simply states.

Ash’s expression softens and he tightly squeezes Black’s hand, a small smile stretching across his face. Edge on the other hand, bursts into laughter, nearly falling off his chair with tears in his eyes. The entire restaurant glares at his disruptive behavior, but does nothing to stop him.

“YOU?! WITH ASHTRAY? OH MY STARS, I NEVER THOUGHT YOU’D STOOP SO LOW!”  

“EDGE, YOU DON’T NEED TO BE RUDE!” Papyrus scolds, but it has no effect.

“I CAN’T WAIT TO TELL EVERYONE! WHO KNEW THAT THE DANGEROUS BLACK HAD AN INTEREST FOR LAZY, INSOLENT TRASH!”

“THAT’S ENOUGH,” Black growls and cuts him off.  He sneers at the smug skeleton, and tugs on Ash’s arm, “LET’S GO HOME, WHERE THERE ARE  _BETTER_  COMPANY,”

Ash chuckles and sticks his tongue out at Edge as he skips towards the exit with his boyfriend. Maybe he’d get that movie night date after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my [ tumblr ](http://www.casualbones.tumblr.com)


End file.
